The Other Skywalker
by MystGuardian
Summary: An AU set a few months before the beginning of Revenge of the Sith. It mostly focuses on OC's because I wanted to play around in the Star Wars Universe after playing an avatar creator game. However, Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi both figure greatly in this story as they discover Anakin's long lost twin sister, Maira Skywalker. Rated T just in case. On hiatus until inspired.
1. Just Another Day

Maira Skywalker frowned as she entered her humble hut. Something felt off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she looked around, she saw that nothing was out of place. Everything seemed just as she had left it, peaceful and calm. So why did the feeling persist? Shylar would say that she was being paranoid, but Maira felt that was warranted.

After all, Shylar may know most of what had happened to her, but she hadn't actually felt it. That level of pain and guilt wasn't something one could simply walk away from. Maira sighed. She hadn't listened to the warnings before and it had cost her dearly. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice, so she quickly gathered the bag that she always kept packed and ready to go.

Quickly slipping back out of the hut and making her way down the street, Maira allowed herself to contemplate what to do next. Get Shylar and get off of this planet... and then what? Maira didn't know. She'd never been much of one for planning. Plans were too predictable when there was something chasing you.

Maira made her way to Shylar's hut and entered without even knocking. The young Twi'lek had just finished making some tea and was obviously somewhat annoyed by the intrusion. However, she merely gave a gracious smile as she handed Maira a cup of tea and left to pack, taking the hint from Maira's own bag.

"Where will we go this time?" Shylar asked in her sweet, lilting voice.

"Away." Maira replied, sipping some tea. Warmth instantly flooded through her. She still didn't know what it was about Shylar that made her feel so... comfortable.

"Just away?" Shylar's silvery eyes pierced Maira in a way that was at once scrutinizing and encouraging. She was always trying to get Maira to come up with some idea of what to do next. It was slightly irritating at times, but Maira knew Shylar was a follower. Maira _hated_ being told what to do and Shylar seemed to need permission before she acted.

"We'll get on the cheapest transport we can find and see where they drop us off."

"You say that every time."

"And it's gone alright every time." Maira said, a little helplessly.

"I'm not saying it hasn't." Shylar soothed. "But it never lasts long." She hesitated, something Maira had rarely seen the Twi'lek do when the two of them spoke. "Do you even know what we're running from?"

* * *

Rithayn Drolle was furious. Not that that was unusual, she always seemed to be feeling some kind of anger. It was actually quite tiring, but she couldn't seem to help it, which only served to enrage her even further. Today was no exception and she decided to take it out on some training droids. She scoffed as they fell to the ground in pieces. They wouldn't have stood a chance against her _before_ she became a Sith.

 _Ah, but you're not a Sith yet, are you?_

Rithayn screamed, unleashing a powerful blast of Force lightning. How she loathed that voice inside her mind. That voice that sounded so like her Master's.

 _You'll never be as powerful as **he** is._

"Shut up!" This time Rithayn decided to punch the wall.

 _Look at you. So pathetically weak that you instantly resort to childish acts of physical violence. It's no wonder the Jedi didn't want to train you._

Rithayn reached out a hand, summoning her lightsaber to her with the Force.

"Are you going to go destroy some poor Varactyl's?" The weary voice of Pryn Gauth cut through Rithayn's thoughts. She spun to face her Sith Master.

"What's it to you?" She hissed.

"I like Varactyl's." He replied, simply. Rithayn rolled her eyes, she was becoming used to the Sith's strange mannerisms.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that I was planning on taking my frustrations out on this wall."

"What happened to all the training droids I provided you with?" Pryn questioned.

"Destroyed." Pryn arched one eyebrow.

"All 2,675?" Rithayn nodded and he sighed.

"Shoddy workmanship, no doubt. They simply don't make things like they used to." Then he smiled, the white of his teeth startling against his dark crimson skin. "But I suppose that means you are ready for a new sparring partner." With one fluid movement, he produced his lightsaber and activated the dark red beam.

"So you're finally going to fulfill the promise you made to me 5 months ago and train me?" Rithayn activated the dark purple beam of her own lightsaber.

"You mean the promise the Jedi broke?" Pryn was trying to aggravate her and she let him, drawing strength from her anger and using that to power her first strike. He blocked it, easily.

"They took pity on you after that monster destroyed your village, killed your family and maimed you." Pryn continued as he threw her away and they began to warily circle each other. "You were Force sensitive, they knew, and they promised to train you, so you could avenge your fallen family. But they lied!" She snapped, charging in to begin aimlessly striking, her rage completely blinding her.

Pryn spun his lightsaber faster than she could see and countered every one of her blows. His other hand came up, releasing force lightning to strike her. She was thrown halfway across the room by that one blow, her lightsaber falling away and deactivating. She glared defiantly up at him as he stood over her, lightsaber pointed straight at her heart.

"The Jedi are not completely wrong." He told her. "Your anger fuels you, but if you do not _control_ it, it will control you." He paused, making sure his words were having an impact. "And when you let your anger control you like this, you become like a small child throwing a tantrum and you are easily bested." With that, he deactivated his lightsaber and stretched out his hand to help his apprentice up.


	2. The Juggernaut Star

**A/N Sorry if the characters seem kind of OOC, it's been** ** _ages_** **since I've seen the movies. The good news is that this chapter officially introduces us to all of the OC's (that I have planned as of now). And as far as I know, Lytec is also original. It's the barren, rocky moon of an uninhabited gas giant. Typically a hideout for smugglers and criminals.  
**

* * *

Anakin shifted uncomfortably under the Jedi Padawan's unwavering gaze. He was beginning to wonder if the Jedi Council had assigned him to go on a mission with Jedi Master Zarline Korradda for this very reason. Zarline wasn't so bad, but her Padawan, Hanaia Khufar, was... unnerving. At least Obi-Wan would also be coming. No doubt he would be completely at ease with Hanaia and her... strange habits.

"Could you possibly stop that?" Anakin asked her.

"Stop what?" The way Hanaia spoke barely sounded like a question. Her gaze only seemed to intensify. Anakin was spared from having to respond when Obi-Wan and Zarline made their way to them.

"We've found transportation." Obi-Wan announced.

"The crew is _so_ nice!" Zarline declared. Anakin changed his mind, Zarline was also pretty bad. Fortunately, her arrival caused Hanaia's gaze to shift to her master

"You said that about the bounty hunter that was hired to kill us last month." Hanaia stated with a frown. "Your judgement is clearly questionable." No one argued as they approached the ship.

"The _Juggernaut Star_?" Anakin asked.

"It was the best we could find under the circumstances." Obi-Wan calmly replied.

"Yeah... not a lot of people are willing to go to Lytec." Zarline added.

"That's because it takes a special kind of crazy to try landing on that place. When your surface is completely covered in sharp rocks and uneven ground, it's difficult to not damage something important." A male Togruta leaning against the side of the ship informed them.

"This is the Captain, Gart Korr." Obi-Wan introduced him. Gart flashed a friendly smile as a Kowakian monkey-lizard climbed up onto his shoulder.

"This is Karg." Gart explains, indicating his pet. "Come on in, I'll introduce you to the others." Feeling slightly apprehensive, Anakin fell into step with the others as they followed Gart onto the ship. Two women and a small Varactyl waited inside.

"This is my wife and pilot, Talla." Gart indicated the red-headed woman wearing shades and a long, leather coat. "This is Lesia Menphos." The Chiss smiled in a way that somehow didn't seem boastful, but was more of an acknowledgment that she was beautiful and she knew it. "And her pet varactyl, Shentai."

"You're going to Lytec?" Talla got straight to the point.

"We are." Obi-Wan confirmed. Talla didn't wait for anything else before she strode to the cockpit.

"Good luck." Lesia told Gart.

"On what?" He asked. Lesia laughed.

"You don't know?" She shook her head, dark braids swaying. "But of course not, that's why you keep _me_ around." Realization dawned on Gart's face.

"Talla's mad at me?" Lesia nodded, her smile becoming more amused. "So _that's_ why she poisoned my breakfast! I just thought she was teasing."

"Your wife _teases_ you by poisoning your breakfast?" Anakin carefully asked.

"You don't know Talla." Gart told him. "She's feisty."

"There is a fine line between _feisty_ and _murderous_." Lesia attempted to explain to Gart. "But now is not the time for this."

"Well, what did I do?" Gart asked. Lesia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to _tell_ you. You have to figure that out on you own."

"And you'd better do it fast, before she deliberately crashes us." Zarline added.

"She wouldn't crash her namesake." Gart laughed as he made his way to the cockpit.

"Namesake?" Anakin asked Lesia.

"The _Juggernaut Star_. It's Talla's nickname. Star is because she's special, and Juggernaut is because she's completely unstoppable." Lesia explained as she knelt on the floor to get Shentai's attention. She looked back up with a surprising smile... it almost seemed... sympathetic? "I'll leave you to your work." She said, standing up and leaving through another door, followed by Shentai.

Anakin watched her go feeling confused. There was something strange about her, she seemed to know more about any given situation than she let on. He supposed it didn't matter, the _Juggernaut Star_ was going to take them to Lytec and then they were on their own. Come to think of it, how did they plan on getting back? Hitching a ride with some smugglers?

"So? What's the plan?" Zarline questioned, breaking Anakin's train of thought.

"This is a reconnaissance mission. We're to discover if there really are Sith on Lytec and report our findings back to the council." Obi-Wan declared.

"And if we're pressed into a fight?" Hanaia asked.

"Hopefully, they won't even know we're there. However, if they do find out, we may be forced to fight them."

"That's why there's four of us." Anakin realized.

"And after?" Hanaia pressed.

"The Jedi Council will have further instructions based off of the information we retrieve."

"And..." Anakin had begun to ask how they planned to return when a sudden feeling of fear nearly overwhelmed him.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Anakin asked, struggling to keep himself composed as he realized that the fear was coming through the Force. Zarline gave him a worried look.

"Feel what?"

"The fear."

"I don't feel fear." Hanaia boldly declared.

"Lucky you." Anakin muttered under his breath, disliking the Zabrak more and more with every second.

"Did this fear come through the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan and Zarline shared a look over Hanaia's head. Hanaia was still fixing her unsettling stare on Anakin, but he barely even noticed as he watched the two Jedi Masters. "Neither one of you felt a thing."

"No." Zarline confirmed.

"Every Force-sensitive person should have felt that." Anakin objected.

"Or perhaps this is someone you are connected with that's projecting their emotions into the Force." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I'm not connected with anyone."

"Are you _sure_?" Hanaia questioned.


End file.
